


Peephole

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Breasts, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Just a couple of pureblood babes getting past House differences.





	Peephole

**Author's Note:**

> Sept 2017 Daily_Deviant
> 
> prompt chosen: breasts


End file.
